baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Halloween Party
'''Baby Hazel Halloween Party '''is the nineteenth game of the series . Characters * Baby Hazel * Bunny * Katy * Stacey (Baby Hazel's mother) * Bella * Jake * Bruno * Liam Description Instructions It is Halloween season. Baby Hazel and her friends are excited to celebrate kids Halloween party tonight. Help Baby Hazel to get ready for the party by selecting costumes and accessories. Help the kids to enjoy different Halloween activities and make their spooktastic. Level 1 Baby Hazel almost forgot about Halloween Party tonight. Suddenly she received a reminder call from Bella to get ready for the party. Help Baby Hazel to select a suitable Halloween costume and get ready for the party. Level 2 Baby Hazel has finally arrived for the party. Help Baby Hazel and her friends to enjoy different Halloween activities by fulfilling their needs. Join them while they play different games. Serve them Halloween dinner. Finally help to play trick or treat and enjoy party with them. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Getting ready for the Halloween Party Baby Hazel and her pets are seen in Baby Hazel's room when the game begins. Baby Hazel will play with the purple bus before there's a phone call. She will pick up the phone and say, 'Hello'. Bella is going to say, 'Hazel, are you coming to Halloween party?' Baby Hazel will be confused and reply, 'Halloween party?' Then she suddenly realized, 'Ohh. I have got the invitation. I must get ready' Soon, she finds the invitation card and jumps. The player needs to help her open the wardrobe and Baby Hazel will think about the costume she will wear to the party. She doesn't like the pumpkin or the witch costume so she throws them on the ground but she likes the fairy costume. She will then put back the clothes later since her mom says, 'Baby, your room is a complete mess. Clear it.' The player needs to help Baby Hazel to pick up the clothes. Finally, you need to dress Baby Hazel up. Level 2 - Having fun at the Halloween party Baby Hazel will arrive. She is scared because the room is dark. Soon, you can switch on the lights and Baby Hazel and her friends will laugh. Then, take Hazel to different places. Halloween dinner Baby Hazel and her friends are seen at the dining table. First, Baby Hazel will light the candles but there's a strong wind so she needs to do so again. Baby Hazel is disgusted by lots of food except the lollipops, drinks, and soup. There will be a strong wind but this time a ghost will appear. It turns out that it is Jake. When Baby Hazel drinks the weird drink, she will float and she and all of her friends will be scared so she will cry. Games There will be a mummy at the beginning. Baby Hazel and her friends will be scared. After the mummy disappears, they stop hiding. Apple Bobbing Baby Hazel says, 'Let's play apple bobbing. Jake, you try it first' and 'Jake, pick green apple' Jake will pick a red apple instead. Then Baby Hazel says, 'Hey Bella, now it is your turn' but she gives up. Finally Baby Hazel will say, 'Ok, now let me try.' and she wins. Baby Hazel's friends will cheer. Mystery Bowl Baby Hazel will mix different things into the big glass bowl. Jake will try to play it first but he didn't win. Then, Baby Hazel will try and she wins. Making Scarecrows Baby Hazel will make the scarecrow. She is going to pick a pumpkin and draw a scary face on it. Then, she puts the pumpkin into the scarecrow and the hat on the head. Trick or Treat Baby Hazel and her friends are talking in the beginning and she thinks, 'I want to play trick or treat game.' She will only get candy from the second door which has an angel inside. She will be scared of the people in the other doors. Finally, Hazel and her friends dance. Gallery BabyHazelHalloweenParty1.png|Title screen BabyHazelHalloweenParty2.png|Baby Hazel choosing a costume in level 1 BabyHazelHalloweenParty3.png|Baby Hazel and friends having a meal BabyHazelHalloweenParty4.png|Baby Hazel winning apple bobbing game BabyHazelHalloweenParty5.png|Baby Hazel winning mystery bowl BabyHazelHalloweenParty6.png|Baby Hazel drawing a pumpkin BabyHazelHalloweenParty7.png|Baby Hazel and friends dancing Trivia * This is the first Halloween related game of the series. * Bella is dressed as a witch. * Jake is dressed as a vampire. * Liam is dressed as a mummy. * Hazel is dressed as a fairy. Errors * Once Hazel cries, she is seen browless. * When there was a bubble showing Hazel Jake, Jake is seen browless. * When Hazel goes down and throws the cup, her mouth is unangled or dislocated. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-halloween-party.html Category:Games Category:Halloween